


My words just break and melt (please just save me from this darkness)

by Ali_948



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashing, F/M, Strong Female Characters, dark oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:36:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ali_948/pseuds/Ali_948
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity goes face to face with Al Sah-him in Nanda Parbat in her last attempt to bring back the man she loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My words just break and melt (please just save me from this darkness)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been craving dark Al Sahlicity scenes since last week and now I have all this scenarios running through my head! Hope your angst-addicted hearts enjoy this as much as I did writing it!

She stood in the middle of the room, not wanting to touch or look at anything. Everything was pretty much how she remembered it, just with less candles and more weapons lying around. It was hard to believe that it was not more than three weeks ago when she had finally confessed her love for him, right on that couch. When he had touched her and made love to her, just like she’d wanted him to for such a long time.  
For a second she glanced at the bed and her heart ache. That night, while he was kissing every single part of her body, she felt like they had finally made it. She had felt so much joy and happiness because when their bodies were tangled together, and he was inside of her while whispering her name into her ear, she felt like they were invincible, like nothing would ever tear them apart anymore.  
Oh, how wrong she was.  
Because this was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to remain Oliver, her Oliver.  
With a different uniform and under the orders of the most dangerous man on earth but still himself, brave, caring and compassionate Oliver. He could not have seen the brainwashing coming. The cruel stripping of everything he was, of his soul. None of them could have seen it coming.  
She whipped a tear from her eye when she heard the door opening and saw him come inside the room. Strange as it may seem, he had summoned her here. The whole team had come to Nanda Parbat after the news of the arranged marriage as a last, desperate effort to save Oliver. Because they couldn’t just do nothing while their best friend was treated like a brainless pawn and robbed of his whole life, even if that meant putting their own lives in danger. Oliver would’ve done the same and much more for them. Hell, he already had.  
They had put them all in a dark, dump cell and then some of Ra’s minions came for her and told her that the Heir to the Demon wanted to see her. In his chambers.  
She stood still while he closed the doors and approached her, his cold, dead eyes looking at her as if they didn’t see her.  
“Oliver”  
He took off his hood and dropped his blade, keeping himself at a cautious distance.  
“Do not call me that”- his voice was deep and commanding, and she hated herself because it made her knees weak.  
“What, Oliver? That is your name, so I will call you that”  
She had promised herself on the way there that she would not be intimidated by him. She had not feared him when he was the Arrow, not even in his darkest hours, and she would not stop standing up to him now, even if he was Ra’s deadly puppet.  
“My name is Al Sah-him, Wareeth al Ghul. Oliver Queen does not exist anymore”  
“I’m getting really tired of hearing that. Especially since you are here in front of me, very much not dead. Now answer me, Oliver, why the hell am I here?”  
He let out a furious breath at the mention of his name and moved a step closer to her.  
“Because I can see how determined you are, how relentless and I wanted to tell you myself to stop. Stop trying to avoid the inevitable, stop holding onto the memory of a man that is not here anymore and, above all, stop trying to bring him back”  
“And who says that, huh? Who says that you are not here anymore, that you are gone forever, Oliver? You? Ra’s? Because I’ve never believed a word that man said, and I’m not about to start now!”  
She locked her eyes with his and could see the anger building up inside of him as he took one more step towards her, so close that she could smell him. She realized that, under the smell of sweat and dust and that weird Nanda Parbat incense, she could still feel his scent.  
The one that she had inhaled until she felt drunk on his essence while his body was on top of her. And under her. That scent was still there and it felt familiar, like home and safety and she could not reconcile that with what she was feeling right now. The thought made her swallow loudly and take a step away towards the bed.  
“You don’t understand. This was not an offering, Felicity Smoak. This was an order. Stop this nonsense or you and your friends will suffer the consequences”  
Wait, what?  
Did he just threaten them? His closest friends, his family? She had enough. Oliver surrendered himself to Ra’s because he wanted to keep them all safe and she would not see him sacrificing himself like that to then have their lives be threatened by the same man that had put them above everything.  
This was the moment they had been waiting for. The moment she would find out if the man that owned her heart was still inside that assassin’s vessel. And desperate times require desperate measures.  
“And what are you gonna do if I don’t comply, OLIVER? Are you going to torture me? Kill me? Go on, do it. Put your sword through my chest!”-She was yelling now, all the anger and frustration of the last days roaring in her chest. “Because you know what? I don’t think you are going to do it. I don’t think you could kill me. SO I’M NOT STOPPING UNTIL THE LAST BREATH LEAVES MY BODY!”  
And then everything happened so fast.  
Oliver took a quick, furious step toward her and she saw his hands aim for her neck. Her back hit the bed post and she couldn’t move. Just like those weeks ago, she was once again trapped between his body and the huge bed, but this was a very different situation. Because he was brainwashed. And he was choking her.  
This can not be happening.  
She was gasping, her lungs stinging and heaving in protest as the air slowly left her body. She looked at him with a terrified, pleading look. A look for the man that she knew was underneath it all. He had to be there.  
“Oliver- please -”  
Then, she saw it. Something changed in his eyes. A spark of something, she didn’t know exactly what. But it was there and he alleviated the pressure of his hands. They were still around her neck, but at least now she could breathe.  
She could also feel the hot, silent tears streaming down her checks, clouding her vision, her face still held up by his strong hands.  
And then, in a slow delicate motion, he run his thumb up her check to wipe one of the tears. It was a gentle touch that sent shivers up her spine and made her cry even more. She closed her eyes.  
She didn’t know what was happening, or what to say.  
Seconds earlier he was trying to take the life out of her body, and now he was caressing her cheeks with his calloused fingers.  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Felicity” His voice was still deep, but it had lost the threatening tone it had before. “I can’t. There’s something inside me that prevents me from hurting you. Like a natural instinct, like I was trying to harm myself”  
She opened her eyes at the tenderness of his voice. He sounded like he was in pain, and that feeling was starting to show in his face.  
“His feelings, his memories, they are still here with me. His love for you, it burns through my veins. It’s the one thing from Oliver Queen that I can’t shake off. Every time I look at you, I have this need to protect you and I don’t know how to stop it. Please - please tell me how to stop it”- his voice broke and he looked into her eyes like he was begging her for mercy.  
There was hope. He was still there and he loved her, even if his mind was clouded with whatever Ra’s had put inside him.  
“I love you, Oliver. And you love me. Please stop fighting it. Come back to me”- she whispered, hoping it would be enough, at least enough to ignite the flame that she could see growing in his eyes.  
His left arm fell to his side, and he closed his eyes while he slowly ran the other hand through her ponytail. She wanted to touch his face, to hug him and tell him that everything would be fine, that they would be ok in the end. But just as her hand brushed his face, he took a step back as if her touch burned.  
With a broken look on his face he whispered three little words:  
“Bring me back”  
Then he stormed out of the room, leaving her alone and breathless. She sat in the bed, trying to process everything that had happened in just a few minutes. She had seen Oliver in that man, in his eyes, and he had begged her to rescue him. To fight for him. And there was nothing in the world she’d rather do.  
She stood up, a newly found feeling growing in her chest. She could do it. She could reach out to him and free him from the hell this monsters had put him in. She would do it for him, but also for her. Because she deserved her happy ending, after everything they’d been through. The both did.  
So she took a spear from the wall and run out of the door to look for her friends. It was her time to be the hero.


End file.
